Life on Ogygia
by rubberducky221
Summary: Calypso supported her father in the first titan war, the Gods punished her to live on an island by herself for all of eternity. She gets a few visitors but they only make her punishment harder.


"What if I don't want to leave?" Percy said. The only light was from the moon, it was as if the stars had shut themselves off. And the only noise was the gurgling of the lake. All the crickets had stopped buzzing to listen. "It's not that simple." Calypso said. "Yes it is. You said I could stay." Percy turned to look at her and she felt her heart flutter. No one had ever offered to stay with her. She knew the next words would break her heart. "You have to go back, you have a war to finish and friends waiting for you." "Let someone else finish the war! The Gods have been toying with me my whole life! And some friends, they think it's okay for the Gods to treat me this way. I don't want to go back. I choose you." Calypso opened her arms and Percy rushed to her. He swept her up and kissed her. Calypso wanted him to stay of course but it had to be his choice, otherwise he would wind up resenting her. That's why she had to remind him what he was leaving behind so he would know he was making the ultimate sacrifice and he still wanted to be with her.

They were still attached at the lips when the sun rose. Calypso couldn't help it she had never been happier she couldn't possibly stop kissing him. She had been smitten with Percy since he washed up on her beach. He was covered in burns and soot. He had obviously gotten them from some heroic adventure. She managed to get him to the bed with the help of her invisible servants. Once he was there she stripped him so he was in just his boxers and rubber a burn salve all over his body to help him heal. She made him some new clothes on her loom and threw out the old ones (they were too burned to salvage), and even though he was unconscious she managed to get some water in him and occasionally she would pour some chicken broth in his mouth so at least she could claim she was feeding him. She could tell by the cuts and bruises on his body that he was a trained monster fighter, he had a streak of gray in his hair too. She didn't know where it had come from but he had obviously endured something very stressful and managed to survive. So far he was brave, a fighter, and unwilling to give up, not to mention he was pretty cute. She hoped he would at least be a jerk so he could have one fault and hopefully she wouldn't fall for him but no such luck. He talked in his sleep a lot and he told her about his friends and he was actually pretty funny. So now she had a hero with a big heart, she was going to fall so hard for this one. And fall she did. After he woke up they got to talking. She tried so hard not to like him but the fates were cruel. She didn't want to fall in love with someone who would leave her but she couldn't help it, but here's the best part he wasn't going to leave her.

"Calypso." Percy whispered pulling away from the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers. "Yes?" She whispered back. "Can we go? I've been standing for too long, my legs hurt." Calypso laughed. A truly blissful laugh she hadn't been able to muster since she arrived on this island. "Of course." She led him back into the cave. They sat on her bed looking at each other holding hands.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay." Calypso said gazing into those mesmerizing green eyes of his. "And being with you is the only way I could ever truly be happy." Percy said squeezing her hand. They leaned towards each other once more in a heated kiss. It was passionate and fiery, everything Calypso needed it to be. They were laying side by side kissing for what seemed like hours. Calypso felt something press firmly against her chest, before she had time to register the feeling it was withdrawn. "Sorry." Percy muttered pulling away from the kiss and looking sheepish. "It's alright." Calypso whispered. "It won't happen again." He promised refusing to meet her gaze. "No I meant, it's alright you can touch me." Percy met her gaze. "Okay." He reached forward and cupped her breast in his hand. Calypso gasped at the contact but otherwise she didn't react.

Percy continued to kiss her while his hand fondled her breast. His tongue caressed hers, and they were both so blissfully lost in passion. Neither of them was in a rush to finish, they had years together. Percy pulled down the straps of her dress so that her neckline was now hanging around her waist. Percy admired her pale skin. It was unmarked and as smooth as glass. He caught one of her rose colored nipples in his mouth and flicked his tongue against her. She bucked against his mouth as he planted kisses against her areola. He spent awhile just kissing her upper body. Her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, her stomach; he didn't want to miss a spot.

When he felt like Calypso had been thoroughly loved, and Calypso was delirious from all the attention, he moved his attention a bit lower. He pushed the bottom of her dress up so that it was now bunched around her waist. He stroked her inner thighs wondering how in earth it was possible for every inch of her skin to remain so smooth. Did she even have pores? He looked at her honeyed hole and saw that it was as smooth as the rest of her, without so much as a single hair. He moved closer inhaling her scent. He gave a small tentative lick and felt her quiver in response. He continued to lick her in long broad strokes, occasionally catching her clit between his lips and tugging on it gently before letting it go with a flick of his tongue. Calypso felt her release approaching quickly. She gripped her sheets as she cried out in pleasure, mumbling Percy's name. Instead of stopping though Percy kept going add if nothing had happened. He had to hold her legs down because they were shaking too much, but other than that they were both enjoying themselves.

Calypso lost count of how many times Percy had made her orgasm. But eventually she had to pull Percy away. Her whole body was trembling and she was afraid she might break into a million pieces. "That's enough my brave hero. I don't have that much energy." "I guess in did get carried away." Percy admitted sheepishly. "It's alright." She whispered. She laid Percy down and kissed him once on the lips. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his chest the way he had kissed hers. Of course his wasn't as sensitive as hers had been but he enjoyed it none the less. Calypso tugged at the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. She almost laughed when she saw his blue boxers. She managed not to laugh but it was with difficulty. She had never bothered with undergarments, she didn't really see the point but here was Percy wearing the only article of clothing that had survived when he washed up on her island. She pulled them down as well smiling to herself.

She gripped his manhood firmly and stroked upward while twisting her wrist. Percy bucked in pleasure. Calypso licked the head and then lowered her mouth on him. It was only fair she repay the favor but it had been awhile she had done this and she was afraid she might have forgotten something. Percy seemed to enjoy though. It wasn't long at all before her erupted inside her mouth. He tasted of seawater and apple cider.

Calypso climbed back to his mouth. She wasn't sure if he would kiss her right away but he pulled her down in a long and passionate embrace.

They are both exhausted but they had one thing left to do. Percy rolled her over and positioned himself over her. He gently pushed himself inside of her. Calypso groaned at the length but made no complaint. Percy pulled himself out before sliding back in. Calypso moaned with pleasure and occasionally Percy joined her. They were a happy couple in love and they were delighted to prove their love in the most natural way possible. Calypso arched her back as Percy kissed her collarbone. They exploded at the same time. Washed away in the tides of passion they collapsed on top of each other and tried to marshal their emotions and hormones.

"I love you Percy." Calypso whispered. "I love you too." He whispered back. Calypso reached forward to hug him but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes flew open and she was once again alone in her bed. She forgot Percy had left her. She was alone. She was always alone.

So that's my Percy/Calypso story. It wasn't really smutty like my other stories, to me Calypso seems like the type who would make love as opposed to being _fucking_. That's why a lot of the words weren't vulgar either. But the story isn't over yet there is much more still yet to come. But remember Calypso will be making love in her story (not _"fucking"_), so if that's a bit too slow paced for you then maybe you might want to look for a different story.


End file.
